coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7804 (19th February 2012)
Plot Lewis pays Peter back the £4,000 he stole from him plus another £1,000 by way of compensation. Peter takes the money and throws Lewis out. Milton and Sylvia leave for Palm Springs. Still concealing his feelings, Roy sadly waves them off. Hayley's concerned for him. Audrey's shocked when Lewis turns up in the salon. Julie assures Brian that she's never betrayed him. Brian's doubtful. Lewis insists Audrey drives him to the police station so that he can turn himself in and prove to her how sorry he is for the way he treated her. As Tommy, Jason and Tina leave for the concert, Stella has a quiet word with Tina and tells her how much Tommy fancies her. Having been released on bail, Lewis turns up in the Rovers. Gail's furious and can't believe his cheek. Deirdre punches him whilst Audrey, secretly, still finds him attractive. Dr Carter confirms there's a small chance that Brian's vasectomy wasn't successful. Giving Julie the benefit of the doubt, Brian finally accepts that he's the father of the baby and they are reunited. Lewis persuades Audrey to join him for a drink at the bistro. Using every ounce of his charm, Lewis tells Audrey how he won't rest until he's won her back. Slipping his phone number to her, he leaves. Roy admits to Hayley the reason he couldn't bring himself to ask Sylvia to stay was for fear of her rejecting him again. As Hayley comforts him, there's a banging on the door. Sylvia bustles in explaining how she's sent Milton to America alone as she realised in the check-in queue she couldn't possibly live with a bunch of loud Americans. Roy and Sylvia share a smile, each pleased to see the other. Audrey assures Gail that she's given Lewis his marching orders but whilst Gail's not looking, Audrey slips his phone number into her bag. Cast Regular cast *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Karl Munro - John Michie *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley Guest cast *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Nick's Bistro *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Carter's office *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *This episode was intended to be shown at 8.30pm on Friday 17th February but coverage of a Porto v Manchester City UEFA Europa League football match on ITV1 on Thursday 16th February meant that Episodes 7802 and 7803 were pushed back and a slot was created for this episode at 8.00pm on Sunday 19th February. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lewis returns to the Street and pays back the cash he stole; Dr Carter has stunning news for Brian; Stella tells Tina how much Tommy likes her; and Roy conceals his feelings as he sadly waves off Sylvia and Milton. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,250,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns